


Zaręczyny

by NessLuthien



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, drinking party, mention Akashi x OC, mention Himuro x OC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessLuthien/pseuds/NessLuthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic napisany z Kisią~ specjalnie dla Ayucchi ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zaręczyny

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic napisany z Kisią~ specjalnie dla Ayucchi ♥

W pokoleniu cudów nie było wiele hetero mężczyzn, dlatego też coś takiego jak impreza zaręczynowa nie obeszło się bez zbędnych huków i…bardzo dużej ilość alkoholu.   
Midorima oczywiście prosił wcześniej by było kulturalnie i taktownie…ale wtedy jego przyszła żona przyniosła polski specjał. Dobra, polska wódeczka ze wsi. Podobno miała powalić nawet Aomine.   
Oprócz jego gimnazjalnej drużyny na imprezie znalazł się także Kagami, który przyszedł z Kuroko, oraz Takao, który nie mógł odpuścić takiej okazji. Shin-chan w końcu odważył się zadać TO pytanie! Kiedy brunet przekroczył próg aż skoczył z radości i uścisnął kumpla z byłej drużyny.  
\- Daj spokój, Takao! - burknął od razu i szybko poprawił okulary by ukryć zakłopotanie.   
\- Duma mnie rozpiera, Shin-chan! - zawołał wesoło i wręczył mu butelkę jakiegoś dobrego alkoholu. Następnie udał się do stolika, a na salę zaczęli przychodzić kolejni goście. Każdy z nich przynosił jakąś flaszkę alkoholu… no może oprócz Murasakibary, który przyniósł mu ciasto. I w ten sposób skończyli z ciastem i…wieloma butelkami wódki, whisky, win i szampanów. Ale jednak głównie wódki.   
\- Polej, Midorimacchi! - zarządził Kise, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie, obok Aomine. Zielonowłosy z wyraźną niechęcią polał wódki do kieliszków.   
\- Nie powinieneś się cieszyć? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Kise i podciągnął nogi do góry, obejmując je ramionami. - Ja bym się cieszył, jakbym się zaręczył...  
\- Cieszę się, że się zaręczam, ale wyobrażam sobie co tu się będzie działo za godzinę.   
\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć - westchnął Kuroko, z niechęcią patrząc na entuzjazm Kise.  
\- Dla siebie i mojej narzeczonej kupiłem już szczęśliwe przedmioty więc nam nic się nie stanie. Bardziej martwił bym się o wasz stan fizyczny…albo psychiczny.   
\- Już nie udawaj, że się tak martwisz - zaśmiał się Kise i klepnął Aomine w ramię. - A ty co się nie odzywasz?  
\- Hę? - Aomine nagle jakby obudził się, pijąc już trzeci kieliszek. Bo niby Aomine Daiki miałby czekać na to aż ktoś mu poleje? Jedynym, który mógł mu polewać był on sam - wyłączyłem się jak glon zaczął gadać.   
\- Ale ja też mówię, mnie nie musisz ignorować - zauważył i polał im obu do kieliszków.  
\- O. I twoje gadanie mi się podoba - mruknął i od razu wypił kolejny kieliszek. Co on tam mówił wcześniej o polewaniu?   
\- Bo wiem, jak do ciebie trafić - zaśmiał się i znów polał, jednak tym razem nie ominął całej reszty. Aomine tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i stuknął się kieliszkiem z blondynem, zupełnie ignorując resztę. Nie będzie słuchał glona robiącego wykład o skutkach picia.   
\- W końcu znamy się najlepiej.   
\- No właśnie - mruknął i przysunął się do niego, po czym wypił zawartość kieliszka. - O cholera, mocne to! Skąd Yunacchi to wytrzasnęła? - spytał zielonowłosego kumpla.  
Nastała chwila ciszy.   
\- Z Polski.   
\- To jakaś mniejsza dzielnica Tokio? - spytał, nie mając pojęcia co to za miejsce.  
Midorima tylko sapnął, załamany wiedzą swoich przyjaciół….jedynych przyjaciół jakich miał.   
\- Kise, idioto… Polska to pewnie jakieś miasto w Rosji. Oni tam robią dobry alkohol.   
\- Tak myślisz? - zainteresował się i oparł ręką o jego ramię. Kuroko za to pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do Kagamiego: - Możesz to zatrzymać, proszę?  
Kagami tylko podskoczył i zaczerwienił się mocno.   
\- Polska na pewno nie jest w Ameryce.   
\- Elokwentnie mój drogi - Kuroko pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. - Polej lepiej.  
\- J-jasne - mruknął i od razu nalał mu wódki do kieliszka. Ta cześć stołu musiała otworzyć już kolejną butelkę, bo tą pierwszą zawłaszczył Aomine z Kise.   
\- Zabierzesz mnie tam kiedyś na wycieczkę! - krzyknął Kise tak, że wszyscy na nich spojrzeli. - Wtedy się dowiemy gdzie jest Polska!  
\- Na środku Europy, wy idioci! Obok Niemiec!   
\- Kiiiiisee! Ich liebe dich! - warknął nagle Aomine twardym tonem. Brzmiało to jak rozkaz na rozstrzelanie. Oczywiście oprócz Akashiego i Midorimy nikt nie zrozumiał co powiedział as Too.   
\- Dlaczego chcesz mnie spalić na stosie?! - jęknął płaczliwie blondyn i odsunął się od chłopaka, kiwając do przodu i tyłu.  
\- C-co? Jezu, wracaj tu, idioto - jęknął tylko Aomine i złapał go za sweter i znów przyciągnął bliżej - polewaj, blondi.   
-…czemu oni są moimi przyjaciółmi - impreza dopiero co się zaczęła, a przyszły pan młody już leżał z głową na stole, przybity.   
\- Wiem co czujesz, Shintarou - przyznał mu Akashi i poklepał go po plecach, a następnie wyciągnął telefon, by napisać do swojej ukochanej. Pewnie to było coś w stylu „proszę, zabierz mnie stąd”.   
\- Nee, Muro-chin, dlaczego rozmawiasz przez telefon kiedy my się bawimy. Masz sooczku - mruknął i podsunął mu drinka zrobionego przez Takao. Czyli ¾ wódki i ¼ soku.   
\- Dziękuję - odparł oschle i wrócił do sms'owania. Z relacji Asami wynikało, że dziewczyny też się dobrze bawią. I one na pewno wiedzą, że Polska nie leży w Rosji.  
\- Kuroko, może teraz…- zaczął Kagami, ale chłopak właśnie zakręcił się, tracąc równowagę…na siedząco - dla ciebie już same drinki, żadnej czystej polskiej wódki.   
\- A-ale dlaczego, Taiga? - zwrócił się do niego i oparł o jego ramię. - Przecież trzymam się świetnie.  
Kagami momentalnie calutki się zaczerwienił i oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze kolegów.   
\- BAKAGAMI LUBI TEEETSU.   
\- No pewnie! Kto by nie lubił Kurokocchiego! - zaśmiał się głośno Kise, przechylając się do przodu.  
\- Nie w ten sposób, pacanie - zaczał Aomine, rechocząc jak debil. A Kagami robił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Szybko przysunął Daikiemu kieliszek pod usta.   
\- PIJ.   
\- To w jaki sposób, Aominecchi? - dopytał Kise, również z nim pijąc, a po chwili kładąc mu dłoń na udzie i oczekując odpowiedzi. Aomine już otwierał usta, ale gdy blondyn dotknął go, zaciął się na chwile, odpowiadając mu elokwentnym „eeeeee”.   
\- No powiedz - domagał się, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Aomine zapomniał całkowicie o czym miał mówić i tylko spoglądał najpierw na rękę Kise na swoim udzie, a potem na jego usta, które znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko.   
\- Aominecchi, dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Kise i położył mu dłoń na policzku. Z początku chciał ją umieścić na czole i sprawdzić czy chłopak nie ma temperatury, ale cóż... Nie wyszło.  
\- Co? O co pytałeś? - nagle obudził się, przenosząc swój wzrok z ust Kise na jego śliczne oczy.   
\- W jaki sposób Kagamicchi lubi Kurokoc..Kurokocchiego?  
\- Ahh! To! - nagle na twarz Aomine znów wrócił głupkowaty uśmieszek - zakoooochana para, Bakagami i Teeeetsu.   
\- Ojej, naprawdę? - ucieszył się i objął kolegę za szyję, odwracając się w stronę 'zakochanych'. - Kagamicchi nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taka cicha woda...  
\- Cicha woda, a brzegi rwie. Założę się, że już to zrobili.   
\- Ale co? - spytał Kise, odwracając znów głowę w jego stronę i mocniej obejmując go za szyję. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz tu taką plamkę! - zauważył i dotknął palcem skóry na szyi chłopaka. Aomine momentalnie zadrżał gdy blondyn dotknął wrażliwego miejsca na jego ciele.   
\- Jesteście okropni! - skomentował tylko, spanikowany Kagami, ale nikt go już nie słuchał. Miał tylko szczęście, że Kuroko przysnął i nie słyszał nic z tej rozmowy.   
Skoro Kise się już tak kleił to co mu szkodziło…też się trochę pokleić i potem zwalić na alkohol.   
Przyciągnął blondyna do siebie, wciągając go na swoje kolana.   
\- Ależ ty bezpośredni, Aominecchi - zaśmiał się Kise, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że siedzi mu na kolanach i obejmuje go jak chłopak. - To... co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc 'TO'?  
\- Mam na myśli, że uprawiali już seks.   
\- Cooo?! - zdziwił się Kise i nagle posmutniał. - Kurokocchi uprawiał seks szybciej niż ja? Co jest ze mną nie tak, Aominecchi?  
\- Z tobą? Ciebie chciałoby przelecieć ¾ świata - mruknął. Do tych ¾ należał też on.   
\- Jakoś nikomu się nie śpieszy - westchnął niezadowolony i złapał za butelkę wódki, chcąc pociągnąć z gwinta.  
\- Oh. Oooooh. A więc chciałbyś żeby ktoś się zdobył ?   
\- Zależy kto... ale miło by było, jakby ktoś chciał - mruknął, opierając się o niego i pijąc alkohol z butelki. Kuroko za to przebudził się i spojrzał na blondyna z niesmakiem.   
\- Jeszcze chwila i odwiedzi toaletę...  
\- A jakby chciał cię mężczyzna? - zapytał Aomine, ignorując resztę. Kagami zajmie się Kuroko.   
\- Miłość nie wybiera, Aominecchi - zaśmiał się i przytulił go, chowając twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Sugerujesz, że jesteś zakochany w mężczyźnie?   
\- Nie, w nikim nie jestem zakochany - sprostował, jeżdżąc nosem po jego skórze. - Ale jakby jakiś mężczyzna mnie pokochał, to bym to odwzajemnił. Tak przynajmniej myślę...  
\- Taaaaak? - ta impreza podobała mu się coraz bardziej. Aomine z szerokim uśmiechem położył ręce na pośladkach Kise.   
\- Ale to też zależy, jaki byłby to mężczyzna - dodał blondyn, będąc zbyt pijanym, by zwrócić uwagę na jego ręce.  
-Na przykład taki idealny, seksowny i wysportowany - mruknął Aomine, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej i ściskając jego pośladki.   
\- W dodatku bardzo skromny - skomentował Midorima.   
\- 'Idealny' do dość skomplikowana cecha - zaśmiał się i odsunął lekko głowę. - Co robisz, Aominecchi?  
\- Masuje? Idealnie masuje.   
\- Ale inni na nas patrzą - mruknął i zarumienił się lekko, a Akashi wstał i spojrzał na nich z odrazą.   
\- Ryouta, Daiki wyjdźcie, jeśli chcecie się obmacywać.  
\- A nie możemy tutaj? - bąknął tylko Aomine, nagle wsuwając swoje dłonie pod spodnie Kise. Kagami aż sapnął, zawstydzony, a reszta tylko westchnęła.   
\- Aominecchi, przestań! - sapnął blondyn i zeskoczył z jego kolan. - Co ty robisz?!  
-Masowałem? Wraaacaj, pałko.   
\- Ani mi się śni! - prychnął i wpakował się na kanapę obok Kuroko.   
\- Kagami-kun zabierz go stąd proszę.  
\- Sorry, Kise, ale nie w tą stronę droga - burknął tylko Kagami i zrzucił blondyna z kanapy - czujesz się lepiej, Kuroko?   
\- O wiele - odparł i upił swojego drinka. - Midorima-kun, kiedy poznamy w końcu twoją wybrankę? - spytał jakby Kise wcale nie turlał się po podłodze tuż obok.  
\- Za tydzień, na specjalnej…kulturalnej uroczystości. Dzisiaj świętuje z przyjaciółkami, tak jak ja z wami…  
\- I z tego co wiem, to są już równie podpite - zaśmiał się Himuro i wstał, by pomóc Kise się podnieść.  
\- Na pewno nie tak jak wy - burknął Midorima, próbując bronić swojej przyszłej żony. Był pewien, że nie turla się po podłodze.   
\- Eeeej, nie macaj Kise! - Aomine od razu obudził się, wyrywając blondyna z rąk Himuro.   
\- Ja się tylko opiekuję przyszłym szwagrem - prychnął Tatsuya i 'oddał' Kise w ręce chłopaka. Blondyn od razu się w niego wtulił, kompletnie tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
\- Są podobni z wyglądu, więc Kise byłby w twoim typie - mruknął zaborczo Aomine - jestem tylko ostrożny.   
\- Wcale że nie są - odparł brunet, myśląc o swojej brązowowłosej dziewczynie. Nie zamierzał jednak zbyt długo się kłócić, wiedząc, że nic z tego nie wyniknie. Aomine po prostu był przewrażliwiony na punkcie Kise. Każdego kto spojrzałby na niego dłużej niż chwilę uważał za rywala,   
\- Aominecchi gorąco mi - jęknął Kise i zaczął się wachlować dłonią.  
\- To może się rozbierzesz?   
\- Yhym, dobry pomysł - mruknął pijacko, wstając i rozpinając powoli koszulę. Chwiał się, a świat wirował, jednak chciał poczuć choć trochę chłodu. Aomine mruknął zadowolony i obserwował blondyna. Upicie się z nim było bardzo dobrym pomysłem.   
Kuroko w tym czasie wziął kilka głębokich łyków swojego drinka i opadł ciężko na kolana Kagamiego.   
\- Obudź mnie, jak będziemy szli do domu.  
Kagami tylko wsunął rękę w jego włosy i pieszczotliwie pogłaskał go po głowie.   
\- Dobrze. Odpocznij, Tetsuya.   
\- Mm, rób mi tak. To przyjemne - mruknął i położył mu dłoń na kolanie. Akashi spojrzał na nich, a także na Kise rozbierającego się przed Aomine i zwrócił się do pozostałych. - Czy tylko my tu jesteśmy heteroseksualni?  
\- Właśnie analizuję sytuacje i obstawiam, że jednak Aomine wygra z Bakagamim - skomentował poważnie Midorima.   
\- Wygra? - zdziwił się Himuro, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli.  
\- Jako pierwszy dzisiaj rozpocznie czynności seksualne ze swoim przyszłym partnerem.   
\- Ech - westchnął Himuro i polał siedzącym obok niego kolegom.  
\- A to miało być kulturalne przyjęcie… - nagle Midorima chlipnął głośno.   
\- Kulturalne będzie przy dziewczynach - zaśmiał się brunet. - Za to nie chcę wiedzieć, co się będzie działo na twoim kawalerskim.  
\- D-dlaczego oni zawsze mi dokuczają? - rozkleił się glon, na którego najwyraźniej zaczęły działać procenty.   
\- Uspokój się Shin-chan, wszystko będzie dobrze - odezwał się w końcu Takao, który przez wypicie cholernie mocnego drinka na początku dopiero zaczął ogarniać.  
\- M-myślałem, że są m-moimi przyjaciółmi, a oni przyszli się tylko u-upić! Chociaż… - nagle otarł łzy - to nie tak, że mi na nich zależy.   
\- Naprawdę myślisz, ze byśmy tu przyszli, jakbyśmy nie byli twoimi przyjaciółmi? - spytał Akashi, nie przyznając się do tego, że gdyby dziewczyny nie spotykały się tego samego dnia to pewnie siedziałby w domu z ukochaną.  
\- No tak. Ty mnie zawsze lubiłeś, Akashi. Ty też jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Takao - mruczał, wzruszony Takao. W końcu spojrzał na Himuro i cicho czknął - a ty to kto?   
\- Nasze dziewczyny mnie tu wepchnęły - westchnął, nie mając jednak do niego urazu.  
\- Ah. Czekaj. H…himuro? Himuro Tatsuya z Yosen! Wyglądasz jakoś…inaczej.   
\- Inaczej? - zdziwił się. Swoim zdaniem nie zmienił się zbytnio od czasów licealnych.  
\- Rozmywasz się.   
\- Aa, oj - rzucił i odsunął szklankę Midorimy od jego ręki. - Chyba czas powoli kończyć imprezę...  
\- Mm, imprezę czas zacząć - zarechotał Aomine, wciągając na kolana Kise, który był już w samych majtkach.   
\- Dalej mi gorąco - jęknął Kise. - Chcę loda, Aominecchi!  
I momentalnie coś w spodniach Aomine stwardniało.   
\- Zabierz mnie na loda, Aominecchi - mruknął, a Himuro wysłał do dziewczyny smsem pytanie czy powinien go ogarnąć, opisując krótko sytuację. Ta jednak od razu zaprzeczyła, więc przestał zwracać na nich uwagę.  
\- To może znajdziemy jakiś osobny pokoik tylko dla nas?   
\- I przyniosą nam tam lody? - spytał, a iskierki zatańczyły w jego oczach.  
\- Sami sobie zrobimy lody - powiedział i momentalnie Kagami zakrztusił się drinkiem, Midorima pacnął się w głowę, a Takao wybuchł śmiechem.   
\- Ale jak, tak tylko dla siebie? Nie podzielimy się z resztą?  
\- Fuuuj. Chce loda tylko od ciebie.   
\- No... no dobrze - mruknął nieprzekonany.  
\- Sprawię, że nigdy nie zapomnisz dzisiejszej nocy.   
\- Jestem tak pijany, że zapomnę jutro rano - zaśmiał się.   
\- Kagami-kun, odprowadzisz mnie do domu? Już nie mogę tego słuchać.  
\- Ja też nie. Jezu, będę miał koszmary - Kagami jęknął i podniósł się, kiwając głową każdemu z w miarę przytomnych uczestników imprezy - chodź, Tetsuya.   
\- Pomóż - poprosił niczym małe dziecko i wyciągnął do niego ręce. Kagami bez chwili zawahania, objął go i podniósł, niosąc go jak księżniczkę. Kuroko zarzucił mu ręce za szyję i przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się błogo.  
\- Moje mieszkanie jest bliżej. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu by przenocować dzisiaj u mnie?   
\- Absolutnie - mruknął, wtulając się w niego mocno. I w ten sposób wyszli z pomieszczenia, szepcząc coś jeszcze do siebie.   
\- Chyba Aomine jednak przegrał - stwierdził Midorima.   
\- Przegraliśmy my, bo w ogóle dziś swoich nie zobaczymy - westchnął Himuro, opadając ciężko na kanapę.  
\- Ponieważ my jesteśmy gentelmanami i nie wykorzystamy alkoholowego stanu w jakim znajduje się nasza druga połówka!   
\- Nie wiem jak u was, ale u nas to jest na odwrót - zaśmiał się Tatsuya.  
\- To ona wykorzystałaby, że jesteś pijany?   
Himuro pokiwał głową, a Kise aż się odwrócił.   
\- Że moja siostrzyczka?!  
\- Widzisz, Kise, twoja siostra wie co dobre - mruknął i nagle pocałował go w szyję.   
Blondyn mruknął z przyjemności, odruchowo wplatając palce w jego włosy.   
\- Ja się będę zbierał - oznajmił Himuro i wstał, chwiejąc się lekko.  
\- My chyba też? - mruknął i spojrzał pytająco na resztę. Był praktycznie pewien, że lepiej było zostawić Aomine i Kise samych sobie.   
\- Tak, czas najwyższy - odparł Akashi i wstał, bez pożegnania udając się do wyjścia. Takao i Midorima również szybko się wynieśli, nawet nie żegnając się z Kise.   
Wszyscy zapomnieli o Murasakibarze, który przez połączenie wszystkich słodko-kolorowych drinków odbywał właśnie bliskie spotkanie z toaletą. A już na pewno nie pamiętał o nim Aomine, który właśnie dobierał się do Kise.   
\- Aominecchi, przez ciebie jest mi jeszcze cieplej - jęknął Kise, odruchowo się do niego łasząc.  
\- Potem dojdziemy do lodów - mruknął i nagle pocałował go w usta. Blondyn sapnął cicho w jego usta, jednak nie odsunął się ani odrobinę. To, że Aomine go całował było tak bardzo przyjemne, że nie był w stanie zareagować.   
As Too mruknął zadowolony i pogłębił pocałunek, przyciskając ciało blondyna bliżej swojego.   
\- Aominecchi, co ty robisz? - jęknął blondyn, patrząc na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Całuję cię?   
\- A-ale dlaczego?  
\- Pamiętasz co mówiłeś o tym, że jeśli jakiś facet cię lubi to może byłbyś w stanie też go polubić?   
\- Pamiętam - odpowiedział niepewnie. Był zbyt pijany, by od razu zrozumieć do czego chłopak dąży.  
\- W takim razie gratulacje dla nowego związku.   
\- Co masz na myśli, Aominecchi?  
\- Że od dziś jesteś Aomine Ryouta.   
\- Ale że jak? - spytał głupio, potrząsając lekko głową i szybko mrugając.  
\- Normalnie. Lubię cię, całuję cię, macam cię.   
\- W sensie... lubisz mnie, Aominecchi?  
\- No. Inaczej bym cię nie całował, nie? - mruknął i zarechotał. Zawsze był prostym człowiekiem. Chce coś to bierze to.   
Kise spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał go za policzki.   
\- Aominecchi - szepnął jeszcze i pocałował go mocno. I to się podobało Aomine. Chłopak od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, wsuwając ręce pod jego bokserki.   
Blondyn wplótł palce w jego włosy, a drugą ręką zaczął jeździć po ramieniu chłopaka. Świat znów zaczął mu wirować, jednak tym razem nie przez alkohol.   
\- Mamy teraz tą sofę caaałą dla siebie - mruknął Aomine i podniósł go, kładąc go na niej. Skoro blondyn był już praktycznie nagi to teraz pora na niego.   
\- Mhm - mruknął zadowolony i sam zaczął podnosić jego koszulkę do góry, przyciągając go za nią do siebie. Aomine od razu przytulił się do jego nagiej skóry i mruknął zadowolony. Kise był idealnie dla niego stworzony.   
Ten szybko pozbył się jego koszulki, a następnie przyciągnął mocno do siebie, dłońmi gładząc plecy. Wpił się mocno w jego usta, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Aomine również szczerzył się jak głupi. I był od dłuższego czasu twardy.   
\- Nie wiem co robić, Aominecchi - zaśmiał się krótko i zaczął go całować po szyi.  
\- Pokażę ci - mruknął i rozpiął swoje spodnie, szybko zsuwając je i cały czas całując go niezdarnie.   
\- Tylko na spokojnie - poprosił i pogładził go czule po policzku. Dalej był pijany, jednak całkowicie kontaktował.  
\- Spokojnie? - zapytał nagle zbity z tropu - tak, spokojnie. Dużo o tym oglądałem.   
\- No co ty - prychnął i zaśmiał się krótko, po czym mocno go pocałował.  
\- Hehe, mam nawet ze sobą prezerwatywę. Taką nawilżoną.   
\- Planowałeś to wszystko?  
\- Nie do końca. Zawsze noszę gumkę w portfelu. Chowam ją za twoim zdjęciem.   
\- Nosisz moje zdjęcie w portfelu? To takie urocze - mruknął i dał mu buziaka. Aomine przemilczał „w razie jakbym sobie musiał sfapać poza domem”. Wiedział, że to blondynowi nie koniecznie by się spodobało.   
\- Tak. W stosunku do ciebie potrafię być uroczy - mruknął i pochylił się nad jego szyją, zasysając się na jego szyi.   
\- Mm, Aominecchi - szepnął i wplótł palce w jego włosy, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. A Aomine, wiedząc jak podniecony jest już Kise, postanowił wreszcie otrzeć się o jego krocze.   
Blondyn krzyknął krótko, szybko zasłaniając usta dłonią. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że Aomine jest podniecony, a przez to zrobiło mu się strasznie gorąco. W końcu to na niego( nie na żadną cycatą panienkę) zareagował w ten sposób.  
\- Aominecchi, kochajmy się - jęknął Kise, wprost do jego ucha i objął go mocno. Daiki sapnął głośno, mocniej się o niego ocierając. Taak, chciał tego. Bardzo tego chciał.   
Zaczął więc całować jego szyję, pierś, podbrzusze… zsunął z niego też bokserki i odrzucił je na bok.   
Kise zarumienił się mocno i podciągnął go za ramiona do góry, by móc mocno pocałować. Czuł się strasznie skrępowany, jednak nie chciał przestawać. Przejechał dłońmi po bokach chłopaka i zabrał się za zsuwanie jego bielizny. Aomine jęknął cicho i pozwolił mu na to.   
Jego ręka zawędrowała między nogi Kise, szukając jego wejścia. Kise pogładził najpierw jego pośladki, ugniatając je lekko, a następnie przesunął je naprzód i niepewnie złapał za członek.   
Aomine wygiął plecy jak kociak i mruknął zadowolony. Nareszcie spełniały się wszystkie jego nastoletnie fantazje.   
\- Cholera, Kise. Jesteś zbyt seksowny.   
\- Przestań - mruknął i zaczął powoli poruszać dłonią. - Sam nie jesteś wcale gorszy...  
\- Bo to ty tak na mnie działasz - mruknął i pocałował go szybko. Po pocałunku, wsunął swoje palce do ust Kise - nawilż je.   
Kise zrobił lekko skwaszoną minę, jednak zrobił to, co mu kazał. Przejeżdżał językiem wzdłuż i między palcami, przyspieszając lekko ruchy dłoni.   
\- Mmm, sexy. Kiedyś zrobisz tak z czymś innym - mruknął ochrypłym od podniecenia głosem. Kiedy już palce były wystarczająco nawilżone, znów wsunął je między jego nogi i włożył w niego jeden palec.   
\- Jakoś niezbyt podoba mi się ta wizja - mruknął, a po chwili jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł go w środku. Zacisnął mocno palce na jego ramionach.  
\- Nie? Przecież bardzo chciałeś zrobić ze mną loda - mruknął Aomine z uśmiechem, powoli zaczynając poruszać palcem.   
\- T-to takie l-lody miałeś na myśli? - sapnął Kise i zarumienił się mocno, przypominając sobie jak bardzo ich pragnął. - Głupek!  
\- Hehe, a ty przyznałeś przy wszystkich, że ten pomysł ci się podoba - mruknął, dumny z siebie - każdy wie teraz, że jesteś mój.   
\- Mogłeś mnie powstrzymać - burknął i gdyby nie to, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowali, byłby strasznie zły.  
\- Nie chciałem. Jakby nie widzieli to mogliby cię spróbować poderwać. A ja nie chce by cię podrywali.   
\- Mogłeś to sobie załatwić z inny sposób, Aominecchi.  
\- No dobra. Następnym razem po prostu im powiem, obiecuje. Nie będę mówił nic o lodach.   
\- Nie będzie następnego razu - odparł, smucąc się i patrząc na niego. - Już i tak przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem twój - dodał po chwili i pocałował go.   
Przy pierwszym zdaniu, serce Aomine zabiło mocniej z przerażenia. Ale gdy blondyn zakończył je tak uroczo, uśmiechnął się do siebie jak idiota. Oddał namiętnie pocałunek, tuląc do siebie Kise.   
\- Ale ciebie przywłaszczam dla siebie - zarzekł się blondyn, głaszcząc go po włosach.  
\- Jasna sprawa - odpowiedział szybko - ty jesteś bardziej seksowny niż wszystkie laski. Razem wzięte.   
Kise uśmiechnął się i mocno go przytulił.   
\- Możesz kontynuować.  
Słysząc to, Aomine wsunął w niego kolejny palec, trochę mocniej nimi poruszając.   
Blondyn zacisnął mocno zęby, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie chciał, by Aomine musiał przestawać.   
\- Spokojnie, to tylko nieprzyjemne na początku - tak przynajmniej czytał - musisz się rozluźnić.   
\- Staram się - stęknął i odchylił głowę. - Pocałuj mnie, Aominecchi.   
A więc chłopak nachylił się i pocałował go gorąco i namiętnie, tak by chłopak przestał myśleć o tym jak majstruje przy jego tyłku.   
Kise oddawał pocałunek niemalże desperacko, przyciskając jego ciało mocno do swojego. Chciał czuć całym sobą, że robi to właśnie z Aomine.  
\- Ryooouta - szepnął mu uwodzicielsko do ucha.   
\- Ach - jęknął Kise, aż dreszcze przeszły mu po ciele. Poruszał biodrami, dając znać, że mogą iść dalej. A więc Aomine mocniej nimi poruszył i zaczał powoli wsuwać w niego trzeci palec.   
Blondyn znów mocno go pocałował, powoli się przyzwyczajając. Tak wiec Aomine zaczął poruszać palcami, trochę odważniej, ciągle go przy tym mocno całując.   
\- D-Daiki - mruknął nieśmiało Kise, robiąc przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.  
\- Czwarty palec czy mogę spróbować wejść?   
\- Spróbuj.  
Aomine więc sapnął i pocałował go mocniej, sięgając do swoich spodni i wyciągając z nich portfel. Ciągle jednak patrzał na Kise.   
-Widzisz? Tu jest - mruknął i pokazał mu zdjęcie, wyciągając zza niego gumkę - hehe, czekała aż ją użyjemy.   
\- Jesteś taki romantyczny - prychnął z uśmiechem i dał mu buziaka w nos. Romantyczny? Raczej wyjątkowo zboczony i sfiksowany na punkcie pewnego blondyna.   
\- Dla ciebie - mruknął jednak, wiedząc, że Kise lubi takie miłosne teksty. Odpakował gumkę i powoli, widząc, że Kise na niego patrzy, zaczął ją na siebie zakładać.   
Wtedy też blondyn odsunął jego rękę i sam zabrał się za nasuwanie prezerwatywy. Uniósł lekko głowę i przygryzł dolną wargę Aomine, ciągnąc ją w dół. A as Too sapnął głośno. To chyba jedna z bardziej seksownych rzeczy jakie doświadczył w swoim życiu.   
\- Co teraz, Daiki? - mruknął, oblizując usta.  
\- Teraz w ciebie wejdę i będziemy się kochać póki nie padniemy.   
\- A ja co mam robić? - spytał, rumieniąc się lekko. Objął go nogami w pasie, by było im wygodniej.  
\- Postaraj się rozluźnić, skarbie.   
\- Dobrze - odparł i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, patrząc głęboko w oczy. - Mów do mnie - poprosił.  
Aomine tylko skinął głową i nakierował się na jego wejście, powoli zaczynając się w niego wsuwać.   
\- Ryouta, przyszedłem tu dzisiaj dla ciebie.   
Blondyn cały się spiął i jęknął cicho, mocniej zaciskając palce.   
\- D-dlaczego dla mnie?  
\- Bo chciałem byś znów się do mnie kleił - sapnął i znów lekko się poruszył. Ledwo powstrzymywał się by wsunąć się w niego do końca. Nie chciał jednak skrzywdzić blondyna.   
\- Było mi wcześniej powiedzieć - szepnął, przymykając oczy. - Przecież wiedziałeś, że kogoś szukam.  
\- Ale chciałem sprawić byś to mnie szukał - burknął.   
\- Mogłeś się pokazać, na pewno bym cię nie odrzucił.  
\- Hmmm…ej, a jakby Bakagami zaczął się do ciebie dobierać to też byś się zgodził?!   
\- Nie. On nie jest tobą - mruknął Kise i przejechał mu dłonią po policzku. - To ciebie szukałem.   
\- To dobrze. Bo jakbyś odpowiedział inaczej to wyruchałbym cię tak, że pamiętałbyś tylko moje imię - burknął i pocałował go.   
\- I tak tylko je będę pamiętał - odparł z uśmiechem i oddał pocałunek. - Dalej, Daiki.   
Tak więc wsunął się w niego mocniej i głębiej, uważnie przyglądając się każdej reakcji blondyna.   
Ten spinał się i odczuwał coraz większy ból. Po jego policzku potoczyła się łza, jednak nie prosił, by przestał. Ale Aomine zauważył to i pochylił się by zlizać samotną łzę, w tym samym czasie sięgając do jego członka i zaczynając go pieścić.   
Kise sapnął cicho i wbił paznokcie w jego skórę, odchylając lekko głowę. Oddychał ciężko, bezustannie patrząc na chłopaka. Tak więc Aomine poruszył się po raz kolejny, ciągle poruszając dłonią na jego członku. Było mu tak cholernie dobrze, że mógłby zostać tak na wieczność.   
\- Wejdź już do końca - sapnął Kise. Te powolne ruchy zaczęły go już niecierpliwić. W takim razie Aomine sapnął i wsunął się w niego do samego końca, tak jak prosił go blondyn.   
Kise krzyknął krótko, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Przytulił go mocno.   
\- Zostań na chwilę.  
\- Z-zostanę - sapnął i zamarł, poruszając tylko ręką na jego członku.   
Blondyn przyciskał go mocno do siebie, starając się uspokoić.   
\- Mów coś - niemalże rozkazał. Aomine przez chwilę milczał, a potem szepnął mu do ucha, niemalże niesłyszalnie.   
\- Kocham cię.   
Kise otworzył szerzej buzię, nie dowierzając w to, co usłyszał. Odsunął się lekko, by móc na niego spojrzeć.   
\- Naprawdę?  
\- No - burknął tylko krótko, wstydząc się wyznania.   
\- Zrobię wszystko, by cię pokochać Daiki - mruknął blondyn i pocałował go mocno, ruszając przy tym biodrami na znak, że może zacząć. Nie do końca takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, ale na razie musiało mu wystarczyć. Zaczął poruszać się w nim, jęcząc cicho.   
Kise pokrzykiwał co chwila wprost do jego ust, a paznokciami jeździł po całych plecach chłopaka. Wciąż go bolało, jednak teraz łączyło się to z przyjemnością.  
\- Ryooooouta - sapnął wprost do jego ucha, zmieniając trochę kąt pchnięć, próbując odnaleźć jego prostatę.   
\- Daiki! - wrzasnął w końcu i doszedł. Czuł jak przyjemne dreszcze przechodzą przez całe jego ciało, a ich źródłem jest coś, w co trafia penis Aomine. A gdy tylko chłopak zaczął się na nim zaciskać, Aomine też nie wytrzymał i doszedł.   
Kise opadł ciężko na kanapę, a jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Aomine wyszedł z niego i położył się obok, ciężko dysząc.   
\- To było niesamowite - sapnął wreszcie blondyn i przekręcił się na bok, by mocno wtulić się w bok chłopaka.  
\- Mmm. Odebrałem ci dziewictwo, hehe - mruknął dumny jak paw.   
\- A ja cię rozprawiczyłem? - spytał, unosząc lekko głowę i całując go w pierś.  
\- No cóż… - mruknął Aomine, próbując wyminą się od odpowiedzi.   
\- Nie byłem, prawda? - mruknął, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- No… w liceum była taka laska…   
\- No trudno - westchnął zasmucony i ułożył głowę na jego piersi.  
\- Ale już powiedziałem ci…kogo k-kocham…   
\- Wiem... kochanie - mruknął i pocałował jego skórę. - Jednak miałem nadzieję, że to też był twój pierwszy raz.  
\- Pocieszy cię jak powiem, że wybrałem płaską, krótkowłosą blondynkę?   
\- Pocieszy mnie to, jak przestaniesz o tym mówić.  
\- Uh, no dobra. Kłamałem. Chciałem żebyś był zazdrosny.   
\- Naprawdę? - spytał, od razu zmieniając ton głosu i unosząc się do góry.  
\- Noo… bo ciągle mówiłeś o tym, że tak bardzo chcesz związku i obojętnie z kim… i w ogóle…i chciałem zobaczyć czy będziesz zazdrosny.   
\- Nie obojętnie z kim - sprostował. - Tylko z kimś kto mnie pokocha - mruknął i pocałował go mocno.   
Po kilku minutach usłyszeli głośny huk, gdy olbrzymie ciało przewaliło się na podłogę w łazience.


End file.
